Dean Ambrose
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Las Vegas, Nevada | billed = Cincinnati, Ohio | spouses = Victoria Harrison (m. 2014) | partners = | trainer = Cody Hawk Les Thatcher James Harrison | debut = June 2004 | retired = }} Jonathan "Jon" Good (born December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and actor, currently signed to WWE on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Dean Ambrose. In WWE, Ambrose is a former WWE Champion, Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion and Tag Team Champion, the later alongside former Shield teammate Roman Reigns. Ambrose also won the 2016 Royal Rumble to claim his only World title in the WWE. Ambrose was a former member of The Shield alongside Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. He was also part of the third incarnation of The Empire of Pain alongside James Harrison, Roman Reigns, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Randy Orton and Cesaro. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dirty Deeds'' (Headlock driver – 2012–2014, or a snap double underhook DDT – 2014–present) **''Midnight Special'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) (FCW) **''Knee Trembler'' (Running knee lift) (FCW) – parodied from William Regal **''Regal Stretch'' (Arm trap cross-legged STF) (FCW); used as a signature on the main roster – parodied from William Regal *'Signature moves' **''Air Lunatic/Flying Lunatic'' (Suicide dive) **Chickenwing facebuster **Corner forearm smash followed by a running bulldog, with theatrics **Double leg takedown followed by multiple punches **Double underhook superplex **Front missile dropkick **Knee strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **''Lunatic Fringe Elbow Drop'' (Diving elbow drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring) **''Lunatic Lariat'' (Pendulum lariat or a rebound clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron) **Running crossbody followed by multiple punches **Running front dropkick to an opponent against the ropes **Snap DDT **Snap elbow drop **Swinging backbreaker **Tornado DDT *'Managers' **Christina Von Eerie **Trina Michaels **James Ellsworth *'Nicknames' **"The Ironman (of the WWE)" **"The Kingpin (of the WWE)" (used as WWE World Champion) **"The Lunatic Fringe" **"Mr. Money in the Bank" **"Street Dog" **'"The Death Rider"' *'Entrance themes' **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston (November 18, 2012 – June 9, 2014; used as part of The Shield) **'"Retaliation" '''by CFO$ (June 16, 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling''' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **HWA Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with King Vu (2), Jimmy Turner (1), Ric Byrne (1), Cody Hawk (1) **Attack of the Trios (2009) – with Dean Jablonski and Dick Rick **Drake Younger Invitational Tournament (2009) *'Metro Pro Wrestling' **MPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MPW Tag Team Championship (1 times) – with Vance Desmond *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IPW Mid-American Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hade Vansen *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Feud of the Year (2014) vs. Seth Rollins **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2014, 2015) **Ranked No. 1''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'''Rolling Stone **Most Likeable Loose Cannon (2014) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sami Callihan **wXw World Tag Team Title Tournament (2009) with Sami Callihan *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5¼ Star Match (2017) vs. James Harrison on August 20 **5 Star Match (2017) with Kurt Angle and Seth Rollins vs. AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson on October 22 *'WWE' **WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship1 (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roman Reigns **WWE Hardcore Championship (20 times) **Royal Rumble (2016) **Eighteenth Grand Slam Champion 1 ^ When Ambrose won the title it was known as the WWE World Heavyweight Championship but the title was renamed the WWE Championship during the reign. Category:The Authority